vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban no Brasil e em Portugal) é a adaptação cinematográfica de "Harry Potter and the Prisioner of Azkaban", o terceiro livro da série Harry Potter, escrita por J.K. Rowling. Produzido pelo estúdio Warner Bros. e dirigido por Alfonso Cuarón, foi lançado em 2004. Sinopse Coisas estranhas começam a acontecer fora da escola, primeiro as chateações com seus tios trouxas fazem com que Harry Potter, pratique magia fora da escola, Harry após sair da casa de seus tios conhece o transporte dos bruxos o Nôitibus Andante, uma adaptação cômica dos ônibus ingleses para o mundo da magia, é então que Harry descobre que um perigoso assassino chamado Sirius Black, evadiu-se da prisão e pode estar atrás dele para matá-lo. Harry descobre então que o famoso assassino é acusado de ter traído seus pais e por causa dele, seus pais foram mortos. Juntamente com Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, seus melhores amigos, Harry Potter está em seu terceiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Os assustadores guardas da prisão de Azkaban foram chamados para vigiar as entradas da escola, pois ao que tudo indica o principal alvo de Sirius Black é Harry. O que acontecerá com Harry diante dessa ameaça? Elenco * Daniel Radcliffe como Harry Potter * Rupert Grint como Ronald "Rony" Weasley * Emma Watson como Hermione Granger * Michael Gambon como Albus Dumbledore * Maggie Smith como Minerva McGonagall * Alan Rickman como Severus Snape * Robbie Coltrane como Rubeus Hagrid * Mark Williams como Arthur Weasley * Julie Walters como Molly Weasley * Chris Rankin como Percy Weasley * Bonnie Wright como Ginevra "Gina" Weasley * James Phelps como Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps como George Weasley * Richard Griffiths como Walter Dursley * Fiona Shaw como Petunia Dursley * Harry Melling como Dudley "Duda" Dursley * Emma Thompson como Sibila Trelawney * David Bradley como Argus Filch * Geraldine Somerville como Lily Potter (morta) * Adrian Rawlins como James Potter (morto) * David Thewlis como Remus Lupin * Gary Oldman como Sirius Black * Timothy Spall como Peter Pettigrew/Rabicho * Robert Hardy como Cornelius Fudge * Matthew Lewis como Neville Longbottom * Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy * Jamie Waylett como Vincent Crabbe * Joshua Herdman como Gregory Goyle * Devon Murray como Simas Finnigan * Alfred Enoch como Dino Thomas * Shefali Chowdhury como Parvati Patil * Scarlett Byrne como Pansy Parkinson * Jennifer Smith como Lilá Brown * Julie Christie como Madame Rosmerta * Dawn French como Mulher Gorda * Paul Whitehouse como Sir Cadogan * Pam Ferris como Guida Dursley Dubladores * Harry Potter - Caio César * Ronald "Rony" Weasley - Charles Emmanuel * Hermione Granger - Luisa Palomanes * Albus Dumbledore - Lauro Fabiano * Minerva McGonagall - Lina Rossana * Severus Snape - Alan Lima * Rubeus Hagrid - José Santa Cruz * Arthur Weasley - Márcio Simões * Molly Weasley - Marize Motta * Percy Weasley - Felipe Grinnan * Ginevra "Gina" Weasley - Indiane Christine * George Weasley/Fred Weasley - Manolo Rey * Walter Dursley - Júlio Chaves * Petunia Dursley - Geisa Porto Vidal * Dudley "Duda" Dursley - Erick Bougleux * Sibila Trelwaney - Juraciára Diácovo * Argus Filch - Mário Monjardim * Lily Potter - Márcia Morelli * James Potter - Pádua Moreira * Remus Lupin - Hamilton Ricardo * Sirius Black - Élcio Romar * Peter Pettigrew/Rabicho - Ricardo Telles * Cornelius Fudge - Miguel Rosenberg * Neville Longbottom - Thiago Farias * Draco Malfoy - João Capelli * Seamus Finnigan - Marcus Júnior * Parvati Patil - Teline Carvalho * Madame Rosmerta - Selma Lopes * Sir Cardogan - Pietro Mário * Guida Dursley - Emilia Rey Gravações * A equipe de efeitos especiais demorou seis meses para criar o visual definitivo dos Dementadores. * O ilusionista Paul Kieve trabalhou como consultor no filme, tendo ensinado pequenos truques para vários integrantes do elenco, sendo o primeiro ilusionista a prestar consultoria num filme. Ele e o diretor Alfonso Cuarón fazem uma pequena aparição na cena do Três Vassouras. * Na cena em que Harry se aproxima de Bicuço, o animal está defecando: isto não costuma ser mostrado nos filmes, principalmente porque o personagem foi feito por computação gráfica. * As tatuagens de Sirius Black foram baseadas em gangs das prisões russas e indicam que a pessoa que deve ser temida e respeitada. * Quando aparece o Mapa do Maroto pela primeira vez, ele mostra Newt Scamander, escritor do livro Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, mesmo ele não sendo professor em Hogwarts. * Um incêndio, próximo ao viaduto de Glenfinnan, na Escócia, atrasou as gravações das cenas do Expresso de Hogwarts. * Quando Harry ganha o Mapa do Maroto dos gêmeos de Weasley, o nome "Moony" (Aluado, que é o apelido de Lupin na versão brasileira) está escrito como "Mooney": não é um erro, mas um gracejo com o Supervisor dos Efeitos do Visuais, Karl Mooney. * A música que o coro canta no Salão Principal ("Double, Double; Toil and Trouble…") veio da peça Macbeth, na qual é usada por três bruxas para amaldiçoar o futuro Rei da Escócia. Comenta-se que William Shakespeare pediu o feitiço para bruxas de verdade e, por isso, "dá azar" interpretar Macbeth no teatro. "O prisioneiro de Azkaban" foi o filme com menos bilheteria. * Numa fonte próxima a entrada de Hogwarts, existem várias estátuas de águias comendo serpentes: esta é uma referência que Alfonso Cuarón faz à imagem que aparece na bandeira do seu país, o México. * Para familiarizar-se com os três atores principais, o diretor pediu que cada um deles escrevesse uma redação, em primeira pessoa, sobre seus personagens: ** Emma Watson, agindo como Hermione, escreveu 16 páginas. ** Daniel Radcliffe escreveu somente uma página. ** Rupert Grint esqueceu de fazer a redação. Links Externos * IMDB